The use of bird feeders is well known and they are popular in many countries, particularly in North America. The object of the bird feeders is to attract birds of a desired species to the feeder where they can be visually admired. At the same time, certain marauders are considered undesirable and accordingly, it is desirable to prevent these marauders from accessing the feed in the bird feeder. Such marauders could include, for example, crows, grackles, squirrels, etc. Squirrels are a particularly big problem since they will consume a large quantity of feed necessitating frequent refilling of the bird feeder.
There have been many attempts to develop squirrel proof bird feeders and indeed, most of them have some degree of preventing squirrels from accessing the feed. However, some of these feeders are relatively expensive and accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive squirrel proof bird feeder.